1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sewing a slide fastener to a pair of fabric pieces, such as of a curtain, a tent or a lady's dress. More particularly the invention relates to a unit for moving a slider to close the slide fastener sewn to the fabric pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in attaching a slide fastener to a pair of fabric pieces on a sewing machine, it has been customary that the slide fastener and the pair of fabric pieces are manually supplied to a sewing station in timed relation to each other. Because of this manual supplying, precise and efficient sewing operation cannot be achieved.
To this end, an improved apparatus has been proposed in Boser application for U.S. Pat., Ser. No. 535 729 filed Sept. 26, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,270, issued Feb. 5, 1985 for enabling automatic sewing that avoids operator's handling during the sewing operation and affords a controlled set-up and running of the sewing operation. Thus precise and efficient sewing can be achieved regardless of operator's experience or skill. However, since the sewn products are discharged with the opposed stringers of the individual slide fastener uncoupled, the prior apparatus causes a problem in that the sewn products assume disordered postures while they are being collected and transported.